werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Inadu's Acolyte
Inadu's Acolyte was a powerful witch and the high priest to the Hollow . He appeared in the third season of . Inadu's Acolyte's counterpart is from . Early History Nothing is known about his early history other than he is a "witch-for-hire". Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Season Three What I Have Left Harrison contacts him in order to "cure" Jeffery, who believes that the Hollow has anchored itself to him. Fancy, Chanty, Creole He arrived at the Abattoir, attending the Chamberlains party organized by Christopher. While other guests were drinking and dancing, he stood on the sidelines with two other followers while, unbeknownst to him, Graysin performed a reading, via tarot cards, and recognized him as the High Priest of the Hollow. At Christopher's request, he accepts an invitation from Graysin for a private conversation with Christopher, where the latter exposed his dealings with the Hollow. At this point he scoffed at Graysin, reminding him that it was him who allowed it to enter their world years before as well as allowed it to go free when he helped sever the Ancestral Plane's link, since the Ancestors were the only things keeping the Hollow at bay. He continued to provoke Graysin, going so far to mention Julia, until Graysin lashed out where each cast pain infliction spells on one another. Both begin to bleed profusely from their noses until Christopher interrupted them, sending Graysin out of the room. Christopher invited him to sit and to wipe the blood from his face with his handkerchief. When asked about the Hollow's purpose, He then revealed that the children were just a starter and that the Hollow was hungry for real power; power obtained by the death of someone ancient and imbued with magic, though Jeffery would be sufficient in place of themselves. However, on behalf of the Hollow and before Jeffery's sacrifice he called for Graysin's death as Jeffery's life was for business and that that it was personal for Graysin. He explained that the Hollow wanted the "traitor's" death for turning his back on the Hollow. Since Christopher was not willing to sacrifice Jeffery, nor Graysin's, He gave him an ultimatum, one that shortly led to his death. Jake tore out his heart in front of all the guests as a sign of open war against the Hollow. Later, His body was taken by the Hollow's acolytes and, with the Hollow's power, he was resurrected. Ticket To Hell He was willing to continue with his plans to sacrifice Jeffery and tracked "Jeffery" at his former loft. Unfortunately for him, Christopher deceived him by using Nick as bait, casting a Glamour spell on him to take Jeffery;s appearance. As he and two followers of the Hollow entered the loft, they were attacked by both Christopher and Nick. The followers were killed, though he was subdued by Christopher within a boundary spell that disempowered him while within the bounds. Unable to escape, Christopher began questioning the High Priest about the Hollow's bones necessary for her resurrection and where to find them. As Christopher tortured him, he threatened the Chamberlain witch, insinuating that Brooklyn was in danger and telling him of her location. This prompted Christopher to retaliate against him, subsequently throwing him out of the spell that bound him. With this distraction, He was able to dispose of Christopher using his telekinesis to induce cardiac arrest, like he nearly performed on him while he was torturing him. With Christopher dead, albeit temporarily, the spell that was placed over the Abattoir was broken, allowing him and additional followers to attack Charlotte and Jake, while they searched for Elizabeth. He would later be killed again by Jake, as he threatened to sacrifice the entire family, including Elizabeth. Enraged by this, Jake stabbed him and proceeded to decapitate him on the spot. The Tale Of Two Wolves His body was fully healed and resurrected, for a second time, again by the Hollow's great power, at St. Anne's Church in front of a crowd of her followers. He, then, stood beside the Hollow inhabiting Elizabeth's body, claiming that his miraculous resurrection was proof of the Hollow's great power, capable of "transcending death". Having gathered followers, he burst into Rousseau's, interrupting a meeting of vampires and witches gathered, at Jeffery's request to Harrison, to search for Elizabeth. After mocking Harrison, He telekinetically threw Harrison across the room, knocking him unconscious. Shortly thereafter, He used a massive pain infliction spell, selectively on all the vampires and berated the witches on their lack of judgment in sympathizing with vampires rather than allying themselves with the Hollow. Later, He was back alongside the Hollow at St Anne's Church, welcoming Jeffery and Harrison sarcastically when they came to ask for an alliance. He blocked their movements with a boundary spell, lifted only at the Hollow's request so they could kneel in front of her. As Jeffery and Harrison were able to move again, Jeffery blew a sleeping powder on Elizabeth's face, causing her to fall asleep, and Harrison stabbed him to death, killing him once and for all. As he died, the rest of the Hollow's acolytes were trapped within a boundary spell by Jake, with use of a dark object, and incinerated by Nick. Personality He appeared to be a very loyal person, as long as it suited his own goals. This was enough to suit Harrison's approval of him though he was also willing to forgo such trust if it means getting what he wants, which made him very ambitious. He had no tolerance for people who are no longer of use to him and was willing to kill whoever got in the way of his and the Hollow's plans. Powers and Abilities He possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a human/witch. Weaknesses He possessed all the standard weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Three * What I Have Left * Fancy, Chanty, Creole (1st death; resurrected) * Ticket To Hell (2nd death) * The Tale Of Two Wolves (resurrected; 3rd death) Quotes Category:Season Three Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Former Antagonist Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character